My Wish
by BloodyFantasy
Summary: For QA's One-shot Contest. I put everything into this speech! And it's what will happen in the future. Though sometimes, the future isn't always how you planned it to be. Sometimes, the future is different and hard to imagine.


**Sumire POV**

I glanced over my speech I had written last night for homework. Narumi had instructed us to write a speech about what we wanted to be once we had left the academy. Of course I wrote about becoming a fashion designer and establishing a club called 'Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama Global Fan Club'. My speech definitely going to get good marks. Once the bell had rung, Narumi-sensei pranced into the room.

"Ohayo my lovely students! Today, I'm assuming you've all completed your homework! So now, without further ado, I shall call up each of you to read your speech! Remember, I'm timing it so make sure that the speech is exactly a minute long! Okay, first up is...lets see, ano...is Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru slowly walked up to the front of the classroom and glared at Narumi-sensei for adding a 'chan' at the end of her name. Then she glared at Sakura for waving banners that read 'GO HOTARU-CHAN!' everywhere. I sighed, this would take forever!

Imai started reading off her piece of paper. She talked about becoming a successful business women and an inventor. In each sentence, there was a word that I couldn't understand. I just looked around the room and saw Anna and Nonoko checking the dictionary, while others weren't even paying attention.

Finally, Imai finished and we all clapped. No one could fully understand what she had said (Well, except for Iinchou) but we just clapped for the sake of being polite. Then Narumi continued calling names and everyone read out their speeches. Sakura wanted to become an elementery teacher. Suites her just fine, she already acts like a kid. Ruka-sama wanted to become a vet! So cool! I can already imagine Ruka-sama petting soft and fluffy animals! And Natsume-sama? Well his speech was the best of all! He wanted to become a doctor! How dreamy! Seeing Natsume with a clipboard and glasses. Extreme hotness!

Once my name was called, I strode up pridefully to the front of the room. I cleared my throat, and I smiled at Narumi-sensei. When he nodded at me, signalling that I could go, I began.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Sumire Shoda, as you all know. When I grow up, I want to become a fashion designer and the head of the _global_ Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama Fan Club!

Becoming a fashion designer has been my dream since childhood. I enjoy making clothes and drawing clothes. You may have often spotted me drawing clothes in my workbooks. I want to develop a brand named 'Sumire and Co.' which produces fashion and accessories as well. Of course it's going to be called Sumire and Co since I established it.

I also want to become the president of the _global_ Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama Fan Club! Of course once we've left the academy, Natsume and Ruka-sama will be so famous that everyone in the world will know them! Hence, I have decided to continue to love them and make it a world-wide fan club!

That is what I wish to become and I hope you will support me in achieving my dreams! Thank you!"

I walked back to my seat with a smile plastered onto my face. That went pretty well! And I'm sure it was a minute, I rehearsed in front of my two star mirror yesterday for two whole hours! If that wasn't exactly a minute, I will burst into tears straight away! I can't imagine what would happen if I received a bad grade after all this work on my speech!

Finally, the last speaker was Koko. That ever smiling guy who liked to make stupid jokes. I hope that he won't be making a stupid joke this time! I mean, the smiling guy should at least treat his assignment seriously!

When he reached the front of the classroom, he continued smiling. Then I remembered! He had the mind-reading alice! Damn that smiling guy, he probably read my thoughts!

Once he was given a nod from Narumi-sensei, he cleared his throat and began.

"Hey everyone! I'm Koko! Often referred to 'the smiling guy' by Sumire. Well, everyone has talked about wanting very realistic futures! But, my future will be different! When I grow up, I want to become a unicorn!

Well, not straight away. When I graduate, I'll probably roam around for a while and become a street singer. I actually wanted to become a full-time street singer before. But then I'd loose my voice after a while. I didn't want to loose my precious voice! So I decided if I only street sang for a portion of my life, I wouldn't loose my voice and still be able to street sing!

After that, I would sleep around in my apartment for a while. Since I'd probably have to give my voice a rest after all that singing everyday. I'd play games and watch TV. I know it's not the most successful dream, but I believe all good things come to those who wait long enough.

Hence, once I've regained my voice, I would meet a nice genie who would grant me three wishes. My first wish would to have a never ending amount of cake, my second wish would be a drum kit and my third wish would be to become part unicorn! Of course I would change back into a human, but I would also be able to become a unicorn at times! I know they are not real, but genies can grant you any wish you want! And I can tell Sumire's wondering how I'm so sure I'll meet a genie! The reason? That's because I checked my future with Momoko in the High School Division! She said I'd meet someone who'd grant me my wishes! So of course, that definitely a genie!

So, I will finish by saying, that becoming a unicorn is what I would like to do after leaving the academy. I hope that you'll all visit me once I become part unicorn! Thank you very much!"

Once he finished that speech, I was fuming! I bet smoke was coming out my ears! Ha! A unicorn? I don't think so! We'll just wait and see what will happen in twenty ten years time. I'll be there to laugh in his face!

**~Ten years later~**

**Still Sumire POV**

"Thank you all for supporting the second year of Sumire and Co. I really appreciate that you all enjoy my designs! So tonight, my models will show you a selection of my designs! The themes that will be shown are Summer, floral and fantasy! I hope you all enjoy!"

I stepped down from the stage and gave a sigh of relief. Finally, that speech was over. It was very nerve racking to speak in front of hundreds of people gathered to see you speak on behalf of your company. I grabbed a cocktail from one of the waitresses and walked around searching for someone.

Finally, I saw the person. And I was absolutely shocked with what he was wearing!

"Koko! What are you wearing?" I screamed.

"Oh hey Sumire! Well, I thought back to middle school, when we had to write a speech. I remembered I wanted to become a unicorn. I guess I didn't meet the genie who would grant my wishes. But that didn't mean I couldn't become a unicorn!"

My so-called boyfriend was wearing a feathery scarf, a sparkly vest, silver dress pants and to top it off, a unicorn horn! I stood there in shock, why would he have thought of that silly speech now?

"Koko, I demand you to take that off or else I'm not walking around with you!" I harshly whispered once I saw everyone was staring at us.

"Aw, but Sumire, I know you like it! And you know how Momoko told me my future? Well, she said I would meet someone who would grant my wishes. Well, I think I've found that person." he smiled.

"Oh really? Who?" I asked surprised at the sudden topic change.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is for Queen Amazing's One-shot Contest! Hope you guys enjoy!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**- BloodyFantasy**


End file.
